warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Land Mines
Pickup Flat, round-shaped tripmine. Gives 4 ammo , that's also the maximum that can be placed per person. If more than four per person is placed the least recently placed mine will disappear. The Weapon Proximity Land-Mine, will explode if anything comes near it that's not the same color as the small beam of light it emits. Beeps when active. Tips Offensive Strategies (the most common/useful/important tips are near the top) *'Only 4 active at once' - If you already planted four mines and then plant a fifth one, the first mine you planted will disappear. The cycle goes on until you plant four more or if one of them is destroyed. *'Spread mines out' - Do not place mines too close together. Otherwise one goes off and sets them all off. And it becomes easier for a warhawk to take them all out with a single shot. The only exception is if you have high confidence that the next thing coming is a tank, since a single mine won't take out a full-health tank, that takes 2 *'Caution when mining vehicles' - Do not put mines on a teammates vehicle, and unless you're about to go on a suicide run, don't put mines on an empty vehicle. If you do, it isn't safe for any teammate to ever use/steal that vehicle. If you want to kill an enemy going for a vehicle, put the mine on the ground near or under the vehicle. *'Place on important routes' - Hide mines on the enemy's route to your flag/core and you'll rack up the kills in no time. *'Place in sneaky locations' - Put them at positions where enemies have to pass through, especially useful in Capture the Flag matches. An example would be the Destroyed Capitol map. When at your main base, place a mine on the wall overhanging the stairs. Then, place a mine around the blind corner at the top of the stairwell. Once at the flag return spot, place a mine on the small blind corner of the "door," or entrance to the flag spot. Then, jump out the window and place your last mine on the bottom or the side of the vertical block. Don't put them out in the open, most players will see them and dispose them with a Grenade or any other weapon. Be creative and find little nooks and crannies to put them, hide them behind pickups, around blind or sharp-turning corners/doorways, on ceilings, in shadows, at the bottom or top of an important ladder, and on stairwells. *'Mine near empty vehicles' - If you put a mine near an empty vehicle you think an enemy might want, easy kill. For instance, empty jeeps near your flag in CTF. Or warhawks in your enemy's home base. *'Mine your escape route' - This technique is great for CTF or Collection. Before picking up a core or flag, decide on your escape route (ideally through an alley way), and drop mines along it. This will make it hard for the enemy to run after you, and you might get a few kills. *'Mine enemy resources' - It's great to go to the enemy home base and plant mines near their vehicles, pickups, turrets, etc. It really ruins their day when they're trying to react to an attack on their base to get blown-up. *'Mine the Jetpack Dispenser' - Place a mine where players receive the jetpack. Try to make it as un-noticeable as possible. This tactic clearly will take someone by surprise. It works even better if you place one on a dispenser that's in an enemy's base. *'Mine AERIAL warhawk pickups' - If you place a landmine on a very high area of the map (get there using a Warhawk/Nemesis or jetpack) near a warhawk weapon pickup, you can kill a warhawk with a mine and they'll never have a clue until it happens! Look for appropriate towers, hilltops, and treetops.' ' *'Mine the Bottom of Vehicles '- First, find a place to flip a jeep or tank. Good places are curved landscapes and standard bunkers. Then, place one or two mines on the bottom of the vehicle. Next, drive it to a location an enemy might be. Get out and do something else. If you put it in a good spot you will be rewarded with green at the top of the screen. Kamikaze Mining Ride in style! Place two Mines on the front of a Jeep and drive it straight into a group of enemies or into a Tank, you may get a Suicide but if you kill a big group or a Tank you get more points added than you get deducted from suiciding. Just don't take a teammate with you. A duck and roll tactic can make this maneouver a perfect attack. Do as described above, or add a third mine to kill an APC, and get out of the jeep just before impact. It will continue to roll, and if timed correctly, should roll into the enemy, blow them up, and leave you intact. Put two land mines on your warhawk (nose) and fly into a enemy warhawk and kill him and you will die too. Defensive Strategies *'Go slow, find them, clear them' - Look and listen for enemy mines. When you find one, shoot it or throw a grenade at it. Or use the Flame Thrower on it. Category:Weapons